Iterated ciphers are the state of the art in symmetric key cryptosystems. Iterated ciphers are ciphers in which a simple function is applied repeatedly a number of times. Each time the function is applied is called a round. See FIG. 1. The function f is applied n times. The function is usually a combination of a permutation, an XOR between some or all of the intermediate text with the key and lookups into a table called an S-box.
One challenge with the prior art systems is to allow people to use ciphers that you do not trust. Prior art systems such as Pineapple, provide transparent methods of choosing S-boxes. However, there is no solution takes that takes this transparent method of generating S-boxes and uses it to create a cipher with keyed S-boxes.
According what is needed is a method and system to over come the aforementioned challenges encountered in the prior art and to provide a method of choosing S-boxes to create a cipher with keyed S-boxes.